January 2020 Disney Premieres
January 2020 Disney Channel premieres here! ::Note: '''Bold' indicates the next episodes to be premiered.'' Series Big City Greens *Saturday, January 11th at 9:21AM - "Impopstar; Football Camp" (#206) *Saturday, January 18th at 9:23AM - "Heat Beaters; Bill-iever" (#207) *Saturday, January 25th at 9:26AM - "Shark Objects; Dream Weaver" (#208) Big Hero 6: The Series *Sunday, January 12th at 7:51AM - "Hiro the Villain" (#218) (Disney Channel Premiere) *Sunday, January 19th at 7:51AM - "Portal Enemy" (#219) (Disney Channel Premiere) *Sunday, January 26th at 7:50AM - "Fred the Fugitive" (#220) (Disney Channel Premiere) Bunk'd *Friday, January 10th at 8PM - "Cramped Champions" (#416) *Friday, January 17th at 8PM - "A Tale of Two Stackers" (#417) *Friday, January 24th at 8PM - "Whatever Floats Your Goat Boat" (#418) *Friday, January 31st at 8:04PM - "Snow Cups and Fisticuffs" (#419) Elena of Avalor *Friday, January 10th at 1:30PM - "The Birthday Cruise" (#318) Fancy Nancy *Friday, January 10th at 1PM - "Nancy's Parfait Birthday; Nancy Finds a Rainbow" (#206) *Friday, January 24th at 1PM - "Paris, Adieu!; Nancy's Fancy Heirloom" (#201) Gabby Duran & the Unsittables *Friday, January 10th at 8:25PM - "Sky's First Youth Overnight Sleeping Event" (#109) *Friday, January 17th at 8:24PM - "Wesley Jr." (#110) *Friday, January 24th at 8:24PM - "The Note" (#111) *Friday, January 31st at 8:28PM - "Gabby Duran: Genius" (#113) Muppet Babies *Friday, January 3rd at 8:30AM - "Beaker 2.0; When You Wish Upon a Rizzo" (#209) *Friday, January 31st at 11AM - "Chicken Round-Up; Summer’s Snow Cone Stop" The Owl House *Friday, January 10th at 8:47PM - "A Lying Witch and A Warden" (#101) (Series Premiere) *Friday, January 17th at 8:46PM - "Witches Before Wizards" (#102) *Friday, January 24th at 8:46PM - "I Was a Teenage Abomination" (#103) *Friday, January 31st at 8:50PM - "The Intruder" (#104) Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure *Sunday, January 12th at 7:07AM - "Pascal's Dragon" (#310) *Sunday, January 19th at 7:07AM - "Islands Apart" *Sunday, January 26th at 7:07AM - "Cassandra's Revenge" (#313-#314) (1 Hour Special) Star Wars Reistance *Sunday, January 5th at 10PM - "The Mutiny" (#214) (Disney Channel Premiere) *Sunday, January 12th at 10PM - "The New World" (#215) (Disney Channel Premiere) *Sunday, January 12th at 10:26PM - "No Place Safe" (#216) (Disney Channel Premiere) *Sunday, January 19th at 10PM - "Rebuilding the Resistance" (#217) (Disney Channel Premiere) *Sunday, January 26th at 10PM - "The Escape" (#218-#219) (Series Finale) (1 Hour Special) (Disney Channel Premiere) The Rocketeer *Friday, January 10th at 11AM - "X-Treme Hero; Hot on the Trail" (#110) *Friday, January 17th at 11AM - "Valerie the Valkyrie; Follow That Bulldog" (#108) *Friday, January 24th at 11AM - "Recipe For Disaster; The Critter Gang" (#105) T.O.T.S. *Friday, January 3rd at 9:30AM - "The Fly-Along; Rock-A-Bye Birdie" *Friday, January 24th at 10AM - "The Valentine Spirit; Shell Games" (#112) Vampirina *Friday, January 17th at 10AM - "The Great Esmeralda; Frog's Breath" (#219) Specials *"Cassandra's Revenge" - Sunday, January 26th at 7:07AM - (1 Hour Special) *"The Escape" - Sunday, January 26th at 10PM - (1 Hour Special)